Some Say It Was Destiny
by chicken puffs
Summary: Alanna's dreams have been crushed, and now she heads to the palace completely alone. It's been a long time since she's felt anything, but she wants revenge on the prince, who she suspects pushed her brother to death. How wrong she was...a mysterious book
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters in this story belong to Tamora Pierce._

Summary: "The end is near, when the lioness is tamed." Alanna has been at the convent for six years, and has finally arrived in Corus, a much different person. Her dreams have been shattered, and by force, she has been turned into a lady. When Thom died she lost the will to live. She expects to find nothing at the palace, except maybe death, which she'd gladly accept. Love was not in the plan, and neither was the goddess begging her for help.

A woman who was of once indescribable beauty knelt before the small pool of water forming at her feet. Her once beautiful raven black hair was streaked with gray, and the strands hung limply at the small of her back. Her once emerald green eyes held the despair and sadness of one who was very wise, one who had experienced pain first hand. Tears streamed freely over her white face, over her full red lips, finally dissolving into the pool in front of her. Her emerald dress was stained with blood, and torn in numerous places.

The woman was a mess, barely sane. She chanted the same line over and over again, in that powerful voice that used to strike respect and fear in the mortals, was a weak whimper now. "The end is near, when the lioness is tamed. The end is near when the lioness is tamed."

For in that pool of shed tears, a picture was forming. The streets of Corus were blazing with fire, and a man looking over the scene from a window in the palace. His booming laugh brought more tears from the woman's eyes as she watched the picture over and over again.

"The end is near when the lioness is tamed."

The mother goddess had given up on her chosen as the tears once again consumed her, the sobs shaking from within her fragile body.

Okay peoples, tell me if you like or not, because I need reviews!!!

So the least you can do is review, or flame if you like, though constructive criticism is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1: Perfect?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, except the plot, but the rest, the characters and Tortall belongs to Tamora Pierce.

I also need a beta if anyone could help out??

Chapter 1: Perfect?

A loud crack filled the room, causing him to forget the reverie, and open his eyes. The rain came down in sheets, smashing against his window, coming down with such force that it was luck the panes didn't break.

He sighed as he left the warmth of the blankets and furs, walking over to the large window staring up at the black clouds. This had been going on for more than a week, ever since a lone carriage had arrived from the convent. Some of the older nobles were convinced that the gods had sent the storm, that they were angry with the mortal world. Of course no one actually believed them, they were so full of wine the couldn't tell the difference between truth and fiction.

"Jonathon, come back to bed," a small voice called out to him, interrupting his thoughts on the gods.

Jon took one more glance out the window, then walked back to his bed where the girl with the perfect chestnut curls lay, her hair fanned out, framing her face. Piercing emerald green eyes observed his every movement, and he stared back, noting the outline of her body under the heavy blankets. She was flawless, perfect. Perfect in every way.

With a sly grin he smiled at her, "I'm sorry to have waken you Delia." Reaching out a hand, he swept his hand through her long hair, as her arms encircled his neck. Jonathon brought his mouth down to meet hers, as one last thought crossed through his mind, before passion and heat consumed his body. Too perfect?

(My divider won't appear)

"Alex! Excellent, I was just planning on calling you. What news have you brought?" Roger smiled as he observed the two, his crystal blue eyes gleaming.

"My lord." The man with the catlike grace swept into a bow. "I've found out something very interesting from one of the convent girl's."

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense." The smile vanished as the next words were uttered.

"My lord, Alanna of Trebond has arrived at the palace. I thought it might have been a lie, but there is no mistake. A girl with strange purple eyes and fiery red hair had come the day of the storm."

A heaviness settled in the air, and several minutes of silence passed between the two men. Roger ran a hand through his thick black hair, thinking hard about the girl that was supposed to be dead.

"I thought I'd killed her. I was sure with that sickness I'd sent. Her defense's were so weak, and she was so depressed that she wanted to live. How could she have survived?"

"I don't know my lord, what with the scandal her brother caused, and his death, she should have died."

"I'm hoping she'll still be weak, and that she won't take interest in court. Or Jonathon. She'll be easy prey. Slip this into her drink tonight Alex." Rising he pulled open a cabinet door parallel to his desk. Inside lay dozens of small silk bags. Selecting one he handed it to Alex, who gave him a questioning look.

"My lord?"

"Don't question my judgement Alex, just take care of it. Don't forget to mention Balor's Needle. That should get some rise out of her." The gleam returned in Roger's eyes as his former squire bowed and left him. He would be king, and some red haired whore would not stand in his way.

Okay, that was totally boring , and uneventful, but bear with me, it will get better. The next chapter will be better, and maybe I'll tell you how Thom died if you review lots and lots!!! Haha, just keep that in mind. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're all awesome!! Sorry if some of you were creeped out, bored, or got depressed, but hey, that's what I was aiming for!! I know there's alot of mistakes, but my grammer thing on the computer isn't working. That's why I need a beta so email me or tell in your review, please!!!!

Gwen of Helmsgrove: I hope you do voice some opinions, I really need someone to tell me what they think!

Alanna-of-Olau: Ya depressing, like I said that's what I was aiming for. Send the chapter soon!!!

Kore Yan: I plan to, hope you like the chapter!!!

Um: Ya they are, aren't they? I'll take it as a compliment when you say creepy!! Hehe, and yes I am starting it when she comes to court, I find when they start at the convent their rather boring. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Holder of Eternity: You stupid bitch!! Lmao, don't fucking review!! Haha, just jokin, chill cuz I kno you're gonna go spaz on me!!! Haha

Evil Wombats: Thanks!

Lucy Marie: Thank you, too bad it's not that original hey? Don't worry though, mine'll be different.

rabbitTsukino: Ya, it was rather short, but hopefully my next one will be alot longer!

Levaire: I'll try!! Thanks for reviewing.

Alanna-Queen-of-Tortall: Ya, hopefully it will be!

Click the little button in the corner to review!! It's the purply-blue one, don't get it confused with your imaginary one!!


	3. Chapter 3:Could it Possibly Be, Or Did I...

Chapter 3

Could it Possibly Be, Or Did I Just Hit My Head too Hard?

"A lady told me her father had betrothed her to a duke in the Copper Isles," a lady whispered to the group of women circled around her, each working on a piece of embroidery. She didn't notice the young lady across from her glance sharply up, pricking her finger in the process.

"Then what is she doing here? If that were true, she'd be at court in the Copper Isles, not Tortall. I don't dare believe she'd show her face here if she didn't have to. The family is corrupt, is what I say. The lady of Trebond will never snag a husband, not with so many other eligible woman here with pure blood."

"Maybe she came here for the prince, though my guess is that he will take one look at her, and banish her from the palace. She'll probably flee from here once the rain stops. She's not left that room once since she's arrived, not even to attend the balls. Though I can't say I blame her, people will stare and ridicule her as if she were a servant. Dear me, yes, she'll leave as soon as possible

                                                                        dIvIdEr

Jonathon stepped through the great doors, running a large hand through his thick wet hair. The storm continued to press on with no end in sight, and unfortunately even the prince had duties to care of.

His silk tunic clung to his muscular frame, soaked through. The bell rang, signaling the fourth hour, and he hurried up a staircase leading to his room. He'd told Douglass to leave out his clothes for the ball, but you could never trust a squire, for all he knew Douglass was off in a book, or daydreaming in his room.

Taking a shortcut, Jon cut through the portrait room, now at a slow jog. No one would in here at this hour, he thought to himself noticing there were only two torches lit. This room had never been his favorite, with portraits of the dead kings and queens staring out at him. It seemed that their eyes followed his every movement, but their expressions never changed. One day he vowed to have this room closed, when he was king.

He never saw the hooded figure kneeling before a painting until it was too late. Tripping, he went flying, banging his head on the corner of the wall, never once thinking about the drills he did as a page teaching him to stop in an incident like this.

Head throbbing, he fought the pain and looked up, gasping at the person before him. A small face lay beneath the thick black cloak, purple eyes watching him, showing no fright or terror.

With the gasp, the cloaked figure was gone, running in the opposite direction, grabbing the door handle before he could sit up.

Clutching his head, he moaned and stood up shakily. His clothing was still soaked, but he didn't care. Could that possibly have been **his **ghost? The eyes... those eyes would linger in his vision forever.

Stepping back, he gazed at the picture the person had been looking at. Surprisingly, it was of a woman with short brown hair, holding a sword, a lady knight, dating back hundreds of years ago.

Still shocked, he turned to leave, but something gleamed from the corner of the silver frame. A strand of red hair.

Jon almost fainted at that, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke Gary or Raoul had decided to play, but he knew they wouldn't do that. Maybe he hit his head harder than he thought...

                                                                                DiViDeR

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I know I promised to have the next chapter out long ago, but I've been busy with school, friends, and I had a bad case of writers block. This chapter isn't up too my usual standards, but I had to get something out. Jon's a bit OOC, but I knew no other way to introduce Alanna into the story, so bear with me.

I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter, but I hope it's out by the end of the month. No guarantees since Basketball season will be starting soon, and practices will be taking up the majority of my time.

Gwenny Girl: Lol, I'll try to get to it next chapter... of course it could go the other way and Alanna could end up with Duke Roger.....ahhh the object of suspense. Hope you enjoy the chapter, though nothing much happened..

Kore Yan: Hope you enjoy, thanks for the review!

DeaGoddess: I plan to make it original, and I'll try to incorporate a longer chapter next time! Thanks for reviewing.

Clair-a-net: I'll reveal how Thom died for sure in the next chapter, as Alanna reflects on his doings, and her life leading up to where the story's at now. Thanks for reviewing!

LadyMage: Intriguing....hehe, thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!

And to anyone else who reviewed, please do so again, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE REVIEWS!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

Wow...it's been a long time hasn't it? I bet half of you guys don't even remember this story, but I guess I owe it too you to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if any of you have suggestions as to where this story should go, or any pairing suggestions, you can email me or put it in your reviews. Thanks so much!

Chapter 4: The Truth

She knew she should have been at the ball, and she knew she'd be chastised for it later, though it didn't matter. Tonight was the night she was supposed to be presented to the court, but it wasn't worth it, not after seeing him. The man who had ignored her brother, the man who had driven her brother to the edge of sanity, the man who had pushed him over the edge. She blamed the prince, Jonathan of Conte for the death of her brother, the only one she had ever loved, the only one she could trust and confide in. He might still have been alive, too, if that idiot of a servant hadn't walked in on them planning, and gone to their father.

It was funny really, how one twist of fate can change a person. Who knows what might have happened if Alanna and Thom would have successfully changed places? What might have happened if Thom had survived? The question now was, though, what was in store for Alanna.

lalalalalallalalalalalallalalallalalalalalalalalalalallalalalllalaalalallalalallalalalalalallalalallalalalalallalalalallala

Alanna ran down the corridor trying to find her way back to her rooms. Her run slowed to a walk, her breath coming in shallow gasps. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't do any kind of physical activity anymore, not even the simplest tasks. It had been hard, the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, to allow her body to become weak, to have to give up her training.

Seeing the prince hadn't helped either. She hated him more than she thought possible to hate anyone. He was the one to drive her brother over the edge, and no one offered him help when he needed it the most. What made her loath the palace even more was that sooner or later she'd be forced into a marriage where there was no love, possibly to someone who even helped to speed her brothers death closer.

Turning into a dimly lit corridor leading to her rooms, she pulled out her key, deep in thought. Why was she here? The daughters from the convent must have realized it was pointless for her to be here. She would make no effort to socialize and flirt with the men, to be some man's whore for the night. No she'd rather be dead, and there were ways to make her desires come true.

Walking over to a small chest, she opened it, taking out a white shawl. Carefully unfolding the silky material, she pulled out a small jeweled dagger.

"I hope you aren't planning on using that."

lalalalalalallalalalallalalalalalalallalalalallalalalalalallalalalalalalallalalalalalalallalalalallalalalallalalalalalalla

It was obvious to her that Jonathan's attention was not fully focused on her, and she couldn't let that happen. She'd danced with several other men that evening, but it was if she weren't even there. His eyes did not cloud over with jealousy as she'd walked out the ballroom doors with Gary to get a breath of fresh air, and she'd suggested to Jon that he head back to her rooms, but he simply declined, saying he'd like to stay longer. She'd focused all of her attention and charms on him, but his eyes continually wandered around the room, searching for someone or something.

Jonathan's eyes roamed the dance floor. If that really was who he thought it was, then she would be here. All of the girls from the convent were being presented tonight, yet there was no sign of her. Delia was constantly clinging to him, but tonight he had other things on his mind other than trying to please her. Maybe he had imagined it, an illusion. It was impossible for her to be here, no one would welcome her here, not in Corus, yet he couldn't get the image of her lifeless purple eyes out of his mid. He would ask around...and find out the truth.

lalalalallalalalallaallalalalalallalalalalalalalallalalalallalalalaalalllalalalalallalalalalallalalalallalalalalalallalala

Sorry about the short chapter but it was hard trying to bring it back after all these months. I promise the next chapter will be out by the end of the month. Remember to REVIEW!


End file.
